Captain Scarlet and the Mysterons
For the more recent re-tool, see New Captain Scarlet. For other uses, see Captain Scarlet And The Mysterons (Disambiguations). Captain Scarlet And The Mysterons was a television series originally broadcast on ITV channel in the years 1967–1968. It was the fifth Gerry Anderson show to be filmed in Supermarionation and the third in Videcolor. Plot n the year 2068, a manned mission to the planet Mars ends in disaster when the crew of an Earth exploration vehicle encounters an amazing and mysterious Martian city, populated by the unseen Mysterons; misinterpreting the inhabitants scanning equipment as an act of aggression, the crew believe that they are about to be attacked, and destroy the entire complex. However, the Mysteron city then recreates itself using the unearthly process known as Retrometabolism, and the enraged Mysterons vow to exact their revenge upon Earth by engaging humanity in a "war of nerves". The Mysterons are able convert anyone or anything to their cause by destroying the original and then recreating it anew - capable of employing any means necessary to bring about the downfall of the human race. Earth’s first line of defence against the alien attackers is the world security organisation known as Spectrum; led by Colonel White, Spectrum uses all its available resources to thwart the Mysteron threat, including a crack team of colour-coded agents, with deadly Angel Interceptors and the tank-like Spectrum Pursuit Vehicles. One of Spectrum’s top agents is Captain Scarlet; once under Mysteron control, Scarlet somehow managed to regain control of himself with the added bonus of now being indestructible. Fearless in his mission to protect Earth, the devoted Captain Scarlet continiiously attempts to defeat the menace of the Mysterons. Description Unlike Anderson's previous series, Captain Scarlet had a darker, more mature plot, as well as a more terrifying threat than before, the Mysterons. Characters *Captain Scarlet *Captain Blue *Colonel White *Lieutenant Green *Captain Black *Captain Ochre *Captain Magenta *Captain Grey *Destiny Angel *Symphony Angel *Rhapsody Angel *Harmony Angel *Melody Angel *Doctor Fawn *The Mysterons Cast *Francis Matthews *Ed Bishop *Donald Gray *Cy Grant *Jeremy Wilkin *Gary Files *Paul Maxwell *Charles Tingwell *Liz Morgan *Janna Hills *Lian Shin *Sylvia Anderson *David Healy *Martin King *Shane Rimmer *Neil McCallum Episodes (Production Order) # The Mysterons # Winged Assassin # Big Ben Strikes Again # Manhunt # Point 783 # Operation Time # Renegade Rocket # White As Snow # Seek And Destroy # Spectrum Strikes Back # Avalanche # Shadow Of Fear # The Trap # Special Assignment # Lunarville 7 # The Heart Of New York # Traitor # Model Spy # Fire At Rig 15 # Flight To Atlantica # Crater 101 # Dangerous Rendezvous # Noose Of Ice # Treble Cross # Inferno # Flight 104 # Place Of Angels # Expo 2068 # The Launching # Codename Europa # Attack On Cloudbase # The Inquisition (Broadcast Order) # The Mysterons # Winged Assassin # Big Ben Strikes Again # Manhunt # Avalanche # White As Snow # The Trap # Operation Time # Spectrum Strikes Back # Special Assignment # The Heart Of New York # Lunarville 7 # Point 783 # Model Spy # Seek And Destroy # Traitor # Renegade Rocket # Crater 101 # Shadow Of Fear # Dangerous Rendezvous # Fire At Rig 15 # Treble Cross # Flight 104 # Place Of Angels # Noose Of Ice # Expo 2068 # The Launching # Codename Europa # Inferno # Flight To Atlantica # Attack On Cloudbase # The Inquisition Other Media Sotries Film *''Captain Scarlet Vs The Mysterons'' -- a compilation of the installments "The Mysterons a.k.a. Mars 2068 A.D.(One Man Fate Has Made Indestructible)," "Winged Assassin," "Seek And Destroy," and "Attack On Cloudbase" *''Revenge Of The Mysterons From Mars'' -- a compilation of the installments "Shadow of Fear," "Lunarville 7," "Crater 101" and "Dangerous Rendezvous," Audio Books *Introducing Captain Scarlet *Captain Scarlet And The Mysterons *Captain Scarlet Is Indestructible *Captain Scarlet Of Spectrum *Captain Scarlet Vs Captain Black Remake Captain Scarlet and the Mysterons was remade in 2005 with CGI technology into New Captain Scarlet. References References or Tributes Category:Captain Scarlet and the Mysterons Category:Supermarionation